The Legendary Warriors and Tamers
by stephydg
Summary: Crossover season 3 and 4 as you can see! I'm redoing this story,btw.  Parings: TakuyaxZoe, RyoxRika, TakatoxJeri.
1. Chapter 1

**I am redoing this story ;D I didn't like the other one, so yeah.**

**This is the better (I hope) Improved version! I did do a lot of changes aswell. ^.^**

**Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing for Digimon :l if I did I'd be a Digimon myself :]**

**

* * *

****Zoe's POV:**

It was a regular morning at my school. Well, except for the fact that we had a test and I couldn't concentrate at the last minute. See, Takuya, AKA my best friend/crush was sitting in front of me. Which he kept distracting me. Piece of advice, don't sit next to your class when he's super cute and you have a big test.

We turned in the tests and I turned to my friends.

"That test was so.." Takuya began.

"SO EASY!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Whaaat? EASY? Hell naw that was HARD." Kouichi, his twin brother complained.

Kouji sighed. "I told you to study but nooo you were too busy playing video games,"

"Hey, I did study." He then mumbled. "About 2 minutes.."

"Anyway, I have to agree with Kouji." I finally said.

"Alright! awesome!" Kouji high fived me.

"Something is seriously wrong with you." Kouichi shook his head.

I laughed and walked out the door. Takuya ran after me; he was about to say something when his bitch of a girlfriend came up to us.

"Hey, Taky" She smiled big and gave him a kiss.

Kill me now would ya?

"Hey, 'Kira!" He grinned.

"Uh yeah I'll leave you two alone.." I said feeling left out. "See ya," I left.

God I can't stand her. To tell you the truth I am a bit jealous that she's with my crush. I met him in the digital world 6 years ago. That was the time were us, Takuya, Kouichi, Tommy,J.P and Kouji learned that we were 6 legendary warriors out of 10. It was pretty cool to be a Digimon. I had the spirit of the wind which was Kazemon & off topic; we were once close of getting together when we were in Ophanimon's Castle looking for the key.

_"You know Zoe, this could be our last battle. We fought well," he said._

_"It hasn't all been fighting. it's the other things i'll remember; sure its way cool to be a Digimon and kick-butt and all but it wouldn't be as much fun without you guys. You're the first real friends I ever had. I never knew how to be a friend and now I understand myself a little better and others too. I don't think i'll ever have trouble making friends again," I looked at him "And it's cause I actually like myself now" I finished._

_"Well I really like you too, Zoe," he replied_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Like you know, not like like- ah come on you know what I mean, right?" He began to blush furiously as well as I did._

_"Right..." I said to myself and we began to look around again._

_Okay Zoe it's now or never I thought. I turned around "Takuya?" I asked and saw he was laying down asleep snoring too._

_"Well that figures.. Sleep tight" I said softly and smiled._

Ah yeah that was a great day except I never got to tell him my feelings which sucks. It could've been ME kissing him or hugging him instead of Akira. I don't know what he sees in her.

"Ms Orimoto!" My teacher Okaishi said.

"Huh what? 35!" I snapped out of it.

The class laughed. I sunk down to my seat blushing. I could hear Takuya laughing.

Grrr I just had to have all 8 classes with him.

"I'm glad to know you like math but this isn't math Ms Orimoto it's history! so next time don't be day dreaming. As I was saying," she began explaining the homework.

I just rolled my eyes and "paid" attention.

* * *

At lunch I was sitting with them. Although today I saw 3 other kids. Their names were Henry, Takato and Rika I knew them since we all have 1 class together and yeah.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled

"You too." Takato grinned.

"Ah you too have goggles?" Rika asked Takuya

"He NEVER takes it off, I swear." Kouji stated.

"And you never take off that stupid bandanna of yours!" he defended himself

"Hey, bandannas are cool." Kouji replied.

"Do they always fight like this.?" Henry asked me. I nodded.

"Shoot I didn't turn in my homework." J.P frowned.

"J.P isn't your homework on your hand?" Henry asked.

"No this is just my- wait if this IS my homework than ms... aw she has my doodles of me and Zoe- I MEAN.." he blushed.

"Doodles of WHAT?" I glared at him.

"You know, Doodles hahaha" He chuckled nervously.

He had a crush on me before. Guess it never went away huh?

"Does anyone have a pencil?" he asked afterwards

"I do." Takato said taking stuff out of his pockets.

"Hey whats that?" Takuya pointed at some cards.

"Oh their my Digimon cards. here." he gave the pencil to J.P and J.P left

Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi and I choked on our beverages.

"Whoa you guys okay?" Henry asked as all three of them patted our backs.

"We're 'kay. but did you just say Digimon cards?" I asked.

"Yeah.. haven't you ever heard of them?" Rika looked at us.

"No.." We said

"Wow, really. it's so much fun. I guess you can say we're childish for carrying cards but heh" Takato chuckled.

"Naw it's cool actually! way better than Takuya's goggles" Kouji murmured the last part.

"You wanna start Minamoto?" Takuya glared.

I punched his arm.

"Okay, owww!" he rubbed his arm.

"As we were saying.. hey can I see that card?" I asked pointing to one

"Yeah sure," Rika passed me it. I was shocked.

"Kazemon.. card?" Takuya looked over my shoulder.

"No way lemme see that!" Kouichi and Kouji said. I passed it.

"I thought you never heard of Digimon cards" Henry asked confused.

"We havent." Takuya lied.

We looked through Takato's other cards as well as Rika's and Henry's.

"Look its Lobomon." Kouji said nonchalantly.

"And Agunimon,"

"And Lowemon even Beetlemon!" Kouichi smiled.

"We're confused." Takato said looking at us.

"Yeah. Now speak up how do you guys know these Digimon?" Rika asked.

We gave eachother a glance and just walked out before they could say anything.

"That was weird.. hey! we want our cards back!" Takato shouted

* * *

**No one's POV**

Everyone met up at Kouji's locker. They were planing on walking home together when the 'newbies' walked up.

"Hey guys whats up?" Henry asked.

"Nothing much, just talking about our reunion later." J.P responded.

"Ah." He nodded.

"Yeah! It's been 6 1/2 years since we met." Takuya smiled.

"That's cool."

Awkward silence.

"Well! I guess we should get going." Zoe blurred out, breaking the silence. They agreed and walked to the park.

Tommy, the smallest of the group met them. They were having a great time talking about what they missed out on.

Although, they didn't know that some particular goggle head, a blue haired boy and a girl was spying on them.

"This is the first and last time I'm doing this!" Rika whispered to her friends.

"Hey, you wanted to know if they know about you know what!"

"What?" Henry looked at Takato confused.

"Nevermind. Just shut up!"

Kouichi grinned. "Hands in! Like old times!" They all did

"1..2.3..Legendary Warriors!" They all laughed and left.

"Legendary warriors?" Asked Takato standing up.

"Hmm.." Henry thought for a second. "I wonder.."

"Lets just go too. My mom is going to freak." Rika said

"True that."

* * *

**That was totally gay -_- But I guess that's how all my stories start xD**

**Well review anyway? There will be action starting next chapter. :D**

**Example: Tamer's Digimon's come back. Tommy's missing and will have to save him from the Digital world!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy(;**

**

* * *

**

**No one's pov.**

Rika, Takato and Henry walked into their new house. Oh yes. Their family decided to live with each other so that when they graduate they'd still be in touch. Sure Rika didn't like the idea at first but as long as Ryo wasn't there it would be great. Ryo was her secret crush that she despised. They had a weird relationship but deep down they had feelings.

They set their book bags down and saw Suzie on the couch. She was Henry's little sister.

"Hey guys. How was your first day?"

"Great." Henry nodded. "Wheres everyone else?"

"Oh they went out. They'll be back soon." She paused. "Yeah. You should go into the kitchen."

Takato raised his eyebrow. "Sure." They walked into the kitchen and saw their old best friends

Kazu, Kenta, Ryo and Jeri. They yelled out, "Surprise!" Jeri was the first one to hug Takato. They were dating,finally!

He hugged her back. Rika groaned. "Why are _you_ here?" She referred to Ryo.

"Aw you thought I wasn't going to show up and see my princess?" He teased.

"Don't call me that!"

Kazu rolled his eyes. "God you guys should just go out or something."

Rika shot him a glare. "Say one more word I swear you won't even remember your own name!"

Kenta laughed. "That goes for you too!" He quickly looked away.

Jeri sighed. "Nothing's changed huh?"

"Not really." Henry replied.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Takato asked.

"We were going to show you guys something! Remember how we had to say goodbye to our Digimon?" Ryo asked

They all nodded. "Well, a few days a go, I found out that there was a portal in the cave. So that means that we get them back! We just gotta go through it and there you go."

"Theres just one problem." Rika spoke. "That's an hour drive to get over there. Do we have our licenses, hmm no." She thought she out smarted him.

"Wrong. I got it." He smirked.

Rika rolled her eyes. "Whatever pretty boy." She began walking to the door. She heard no foot steps behind, she turned around. "Your just going to stand there like idiots? Come on! I want Renamon back."

**

* * *

**

Zoe walked to her house. She sighed. She missed hanging out longer with her other friends. She wished she had an adventure going on like when she was younger. It was when there was no drama just trying to keep the world safe. She fell asleep once she got into her bed.

The next morning she was at her locker with Rika. "So this report..my house or yours?" She asked her partner.

"Hm..mine." Rika responded.

"Cool. See ya at...let's say 3?"

She nodded. "Sure!" Rika said her goodbye and left. Takuya came by.

"Zoe. Seen Akira?"

"Hi Zoe. How are you, Oh hey Takuya I'm great thanks for asking." She replied sarcastically.

"Hi Zoe." He rolled his eyes. "Seriously. I gotta ask her something."

"Nope."

"Crap. Thanks anyway!" After a few seconds he was gone. Him and Akira was driving her insane. She was cheating on him like no other. Too bad he wouldn't listen.

* * *

Zoe walked with her newly friends to their house. "You have guests over." Zoe stated,gesturing another car.

"Oh yeah." Henry said, forgetting about that.

They walked inside. They all greeted each other.

Zoe looked around and spotted a 'stuffed' animal on the floor. She picked it up. "Aww! This is so cute!" She hugged it.

Henry sweatdropped. That was his so called stuffed animal. "Y-yeah"

"_Achoo!_"

"Bless you." She then realized it was the animal. She put it down. "Whoa! What's going on here."

"Good job,Terriermon." He muttered.

Rika had to cover for him. "Uh that was me. Achoo?"

"I'm not stupid."

Takato sighed. They couldn't really trust her. What if she revealed it to someone, or something. They only knew her for two days.

"It's a Digimon" Kazu blurred out.

"Way to go." Takato responded sarcastically.

"Digimon huh." The blond smirked. "You guys been to the Digital world too. Not bad."

Ryo gave her a weird look. "You-"

She interrupted them "Yeah. My friends and I been to it. Kick ass."

"Thank god!" A voice from behind spoke. It was another Digimon. A red one that looked like a dinosaur. "I thought I couldn't breathe!"

They laughed. "Boy, you could breathe with your nose." Takato told him.

"Oh well I forgot. I'm Guilmon!" He told Zoe. She smiled. "Zoe"

Soon enough everyone met her. So much for doing that homework Rika thought. Just then Zoe got a text message from Kouji

_ Tommy's missing! He's at the Digital world. Meet us at the train station, hurry._

_-Kouji_

* * *

**Okay for sure, the next chapter will start the real adventure.~ this was kind of lame I know -_-**

**Review anyway?(:  
**


End file.
